


Simple Poetry

by MagsyB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:Sherlock reads love poems to Molly.





	

\--

The first time it happened, she passed it off as a fluke.

 

Sherlock reading her poetry?

 

Sherlock and poetry just weren’t synonymous, weren’t soluble. So she figured fluke.

 

Well, more, she figured it was for a case, but the fact that he had been reading aloud to her was the fluke.

The second time it happened, it was just.. okay, if she was being honest the first time round, she would have said it was kinda sexy. But that didn’t make it any less odd, and especially considering it was happening a second time, and the fact that it WAS happening a second time just had her confused. First time a fluke, second time an oddity for sure.

 

The third time… The third time made it a pattern.

 

And if there was such a thing as a cadence of melted chocolate, then that was what he had down pat, because, at that moment she wanted nothing more than to lick up every last morsel of what he was saying. To dive into him and to…

 

Molly shook herself out of her stupor. She felt like she had been doing nothing but staring and drooling over him for the past hour, when he had only been reading for a minute.

 

Sighing, Molly continued on with her work.

 

The fourth time, she didn’t question it.

 

In fact, she didn’t even pause in her tasks, which apparently is what stopped the entire pattern altogether.

 

“Do you even like this?” Sherlock asked, stopping after the first stanza.

 

“I… don’t.. know?” Molly shrugged, unsure exactly of what Sherlock was asking. “I’m not exactly a poetry expert, but it sounds lovely so far?”

 

“No, I don’t mean.. I mean..” Sherlock said waving the book in front of his face before putting it down. “Love poems, are they not of any interest to you?”

 

“I’m Sherlock, I’m not getting this, why does it matter whether or not it interests me?” Molly said, only for it to dawn on her after she had said it aloud. “Oh”

 

Sherlock gave her a small smile, stepping up to her and tucking a small piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“Usually I’m the one who is last to get anything that has to deal with sentiment,” he said softly, brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek, “but it’s nice to know that the other half of me struggles sometimes too.”

 

Molly smiled up at Sherlock, grasping the hand that trailed along her cheek, “other half?” she asked.

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

Molly shook her head, before reaching up on her toes to kiss him.

 

Maybe that first time wasn’t a fluke afterall.


End file.
